Trail of Tears
by Amberthepirate
Summary: The one person who hates nothing more than talking about Tony Stark's parentage is Tony Stark himself. But when 'Heritage Day', a clever PR move by SHIELD rolls around, Tony's in for a world of pain. Oh, and he's not gonna dress up. Just so you know. SLASH Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, humour, mild racism, introspection, Native American culture.
1. Chapter 1

**Trial of Tears **

"What does HD stand for?" Clint, AKA Hawkeye asked, leaning against the fridge scrutinising the brightly coloured calendar. It was surprising that he could see the days written on it, as they were covered in scribbles of various colours and postit notes. The Avengers entire life was strewn for all to see on the calendar, appointments, training sessions, photo shoots. It was a wonder they had any real free time at all.

Natasha swallowed a mouth full of her favourite cereal, some sort of nutty oats type mix, and raised an eyebrow at Clint; she was perched on the edge of the kitchen counter top. "Heritage day dummy." She answered, and then went back to her breakfast. Clint let out an "Oh yeah!" then pulled open the fridge to retrieve some sort of health food. Steve had stopped him eating ice cream in the morning's weeks ago.

Speaking of which, the leader of the Avengers looked up from his newspaper with a bemused expression. The paper crinkled as he set it down. He looked at Clint "What's Heritage day?"

Clint was too preoccupied with wrestling the wrapper off an organic food bar to notice Steve's query. Again, it was left to Natasha to answer. "It's a thing SHEILD does every year, as America is such a diverse country and with immigrants making up a large part of the population, it's supposed to encourage employees to 'celebrate' their heritage by coming in dressed in traditional clothes." Once again, the red haired assassin tried to return to eating her cereal. "It's good for PR" she added.

Steve blinked a few times; absorbing the info he'd been given. "We...have to dress up?" he ventured.

Clint muttered "uh huh" then took a bit out a disgusting looking food bar. It looked like raw meat. Steve cringed, the 21st century was strange.

"Good morning tower dwellers!" came a cheery voice from the hallway; it belonged to the infamous Tony Stark, whom with mussed hair and sleepy eyes strode straight past his teammates to the coffee machine.

"Morning Tony" said Steve, smiling. "You seem in a good mood."

Tony turned around and gave the Captain a catlike grin. "I'm always in a good mood when Fury has to dress up like Bob Marley."

Steve was very confused. "Err..." he stood up, and approached Tony. "Did you sleep last night?" he asked with narrow eyes.

Tony tapped the calendar on the May 13th slot. "Heritage day, like, duh, wake up Capsicle."

"Oh? but whose Bob Marley?"

"You poor, poor man...yet to be exposed to the greatness that is the Rasta master." He gave Steve's large shoulder and affectionate squeeze. "Don't worry; I'll have JARVIS update your Ipod."

Steve's whole upper body was warmed by the touch of Tony's hand; his friend's temp was higher than average due to the Arc Reactor making his heart pump at an irregular rate. He didn't want to pull away any time soon.

"What are you gonna go as Steve?"

Steve was thrown by the question, and shook his head to regain focus. He turned his head to face Clint who was waiting for a response. He opened his mouth but suddenly found that he could not express himself for the horrid, heavy melancholy that washed over him.

His parents were poor Irish immigrants who fled their home to escape the starvation and misery of the potato famine which destroyed all in its wake. When they got to America they were greeted with prejudice and ignorance, meaning his father struggled to keep work. What little they made went on Steve's medical bills; he was a sickly child who was lucky to reach enlistment age. But they were _good _people, hard working good people.

Even though it's a terrible thought, and Steve knew he'd probably go to hell for thinking it, he's glad they passed away before project Rebirth. He's glad they weren't there when the plane plummeted into the ice and then left to spend however long they lived never knowing what had happened to him.

The room was very quiet, Steve then suddenly realised he'd been staring into space. Oh. Clint was looking awkwardly at him, as if he regretted asking the question in the first place and Natasha was keeping silent visual from the counter top.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Tony's voice was very close, intimate; Steve could feel the smaller mans breath near his shoulder. "I never do it."

Steve blinked back to reality and then turned his idea to frown questionably at Tony. "How come?" he asked.

Clint snorted, clearly forgetting his earlier awkwardness "Because he's an unsocial bastard who lives in a cave and talks to British Robots."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "So...I'm Batman?"

Steve tried to stop himself from chuckling but he was largely unsuccessful. "Isn't being Ironman enough for you?"

Tony pretended to look nonchalant and examined his nails. "Well I have to fill my free time somehow..." he then looked deadly serious. "Don't go around telling people though. It's supposed to be a secret ."

"Like Ironman was supposed to be a secret?" Steve said dryly.

Tony did a mock gasp then grabbed his Arc reactor with a Shakespearian flare. "Oh Captain, your words cut through me." He sniffed. "Stop talking to JARVIS, there's already too much snarky attitude in this tower as it is."

"Shall I refrain from communicating with Captain Rogers in the future sir?" JARVS's metallic tones whirred from above. He sounded almost amused, well, as much as a computer could.

"Nobody asked you T-1000." Tony grumbled glaring at the ceiling. "Go make sure Dummy isn't trying to make toast in my lab again."

"Very good sir" JARVIS quipped.

Steve gave Tony a light smack on the arm with the flat of his hand. "That was mean."

Tony huffed. "If he doesn't like it, he can go to his union." The Coffee machine clicked off and the billionaire was quickly otherwise occupied.

Natasha had finished her cereal and walked over to the sink to wash her bowl. Clint scrunched up his rapped in his hand and threw it towards the trash can; he of course didn't miss, but still gave a little punch in the air.

Steve gave a small smile as he watched his team (most of them) tinker around the kitchen. He leant back on the cupboards, which creaked with his bulk. "C'mon Tony, why don't you really do it?" he asked.

Tony turned around, coffee mug raised to his chin, he had a confused look. "Do what?"

Steve rolled his eyes; his friend had the attention span of a squirrel. "Heritage day"

Tony Stark was a well known performer; he could switch faces and emotions when the situations demanded it. It was difficult to tell what his real reaction was, and what was the censored version. But there was a knack to it, Tony could fake a smile but his eyes didn't lie, to this day Steve had never met anyone with such expressive eyes.

At that moment, Tony's eyes were communicating one thing; discomfort. That and his stiff posture told Steve he'd hit a nerve somewhere.

"I just don't, okay?" Tony's voice had a brittle quality, like the sound of a rattlesnake's tail.

Steve frowned. "Are you ashamed of your heritage? I thought Howard was-"

"Why does everything have to go back to him? I did have two parents you know! If only for 50% of my childhood." Tony snapped.

The atmosphere was awkward again, Steve was obviously missing something but he let Tony skulk away rather than press the issue anymore.

"Huh." Clint said. "That went..well."

Steve rubbed his temples; he had a headache coming on.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stark let out a deep sigh, using his foot he gently spun himself around on his desk chair; blue holograms with mysterious numbers and graphs slipped by his ears and eyes as his moved. The Workshop felt cold and metallic, when it usually felt like a safe hideaway for Tony.

He knew he'd snapped at Steve for no reason, well not for no reason exactly but rather for reasons that were unknown to anyone but himself.

Tony could've burned that calendar, sacrificially burned it and then performed a War dance. It was just his luck that Natasha would write _that_ particularly unpleasant day in a permanent marker.

The genius gracefully slid his fingers across the bright display, pulling up various screens but his mind was elsewhere. He should' go upstairs and apologise to Steve, he considered...Maybe explain why..? No, that was out of the question.

_They were getting ready for a charity ball. _

_Despite Maria's lingering migraines Howard insisted that she get a grip because he wasn't going to make excuses for her this time. _

_Maria looked carefully over the twinkling array of expensive necklaces littering her dressing table. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, encased in silver gold and platinum, and she ignored all of them._

_In the centre and sticking out like a saw thumb was a collection of pale beads stung together, it was absurdly simple compared to the other jewels. _

_Maria picked it up, coloured string dangled along with the beads that were in fact brown and white, and two wooden disks had been woven into the structure. _

_She smiled. She could wear this. _

Granted Steve Rogers had adapted reasonably well to the 21st century, surprisingly he wasn't as hopeless with modern gadgetry as Tony predicted. The serum meant he could pick up new skills in an impressively short time, something about being dropped into enemy territory and adapting as quickly as possible. He did however get through 3 smart phones in 5 months, delicate screen and Super Soldier strength didn't mix.

It was the social changes that Steve had struggled with. When he crashed into the ice, people waited until marriage to have sex and black people weren't allowed on the same busses with white people. He wasn't outwardly racist; if anything for a man of his time he was surprisingly tolerant and welcomed many of the new changes; many but not all.

Tony wasn't afraid of losing Steve as a friend...but he was afraid of being judged. He'd tried so hard to keep the past in the past and now his work would be undone.

Suddenly his pocket began to vibrate and the Imperial march filled the space. Tony winced and reluctantly put his Starkphone to his ear. "Hi Pep" he chirped.

"Steve called me." Typical Pepper, getting right to the point "He said there was an incident?"

Tony grumbled. "It wasn't an incident, it wasn't even an event, he just kept asking about-"he paused. "About the day that shalt not be named"

"_About time" His father grumbled under his breath. _

_Tony sighed and kicked the floor; they'd been waiting for mother to be ready for at least half an hour. She insisted on looking her best but his father lack the patience to allow her to do so. Pherhaps he was jealous that the effort wasn't for his benefit. _

_The clacking of heels in the marble hallway made Tony's head jerk up, his dark hair falling over his eyes. His mother was standing at the bottom of the huge staircase, dressed as elegantly in a flowing cream gown that would have made the classiest women envious. _

_Tony's eyes drifted upwards to her tanned neck and he froze. The beaded necklace hung there like a statement, she was either very brave or very stupid. Tony prayed that his father wouldn't take notice. He was foolish._

"Thanks Giving?" Pepper asked.

"_What?"_

"I'm kidding Tony." Tony could hear the smile from the other end of the line.

He rolled his eyes. "Hardy ha-ha"

There was quiet for a time, Tony could make out the soft sound of Pepper's breathing. It was a familiar comfort, like the smell of home.

"You know...she'd be proud of you." Pepper said tentatively.

A muscle in Tony's jaw twitched on its own and he sank into his chair.

"I'm serious, and besides if the team is joining in then maybe-" she drifted off giving him room to talk.

"Well I've never been one for convention Pep, you know me, completely anti mainstream. Yep. I'm so counter-culture that I'm in fucking Wonderland." He quipped.

"The closet you mean." Added Pepper.

"Ouch. Everyone's a burn-meister today." Tony rubbed his eyes, this was tiresome. His mind was already made up.

"_What the hell-?" he father cursed, striding over to mother, who firmly stood her ground. "You are not wearing __that__." He pronounced the word 'that' like you would pronounce the word tapeworm. "Take it off. We're late as it is." _

_Mother raised a sleek eyebrow at him. "Well. If we're late then surely there's not enough time for me to-"_

"_Don't give me that woman." His father said with a low thunder in his voice. "You look like a damn savage."_

_Mother tightened her jaw. She narrowed her piercing, dancing dark eyes at her husband. "What does that make you then?"_

"This is all because you don't want to dress up isn't it?" Pepper said with a knowing tone.

"Hey, I played with robots as a kid; I never liked cowboys and Indians." Tony responded.

Pepper let out an 'you annoy me so much' type of groan and Tony could sense that she'd be rubbing her temples in exasperation.

"...Tony? If really don't want to – then I really won't force you. Because that would just end badly for both of use, and probably a good portion of new York in firing range, but...promise me you'll at least think about it?" Pepper sounded pleading, she was pleading with him.

Tony' could feel something in his chest being tug and it wasn't an Arc reactor problem.

_Her husband snarled and grabbed at her throat. _

_She gasped and went to catch his hand to prevent being strangled. But his hand was snatched away as quickly as it was raised followed by the sounds of beads dropping to the floor. _

_The slight weight on her neck vanished and she felt the string of her necklace fall. Maria cried out and scrambled to the ground to retrieve the beads. _

_The sound of her husband's shoes drifted towards the front door. Suddenly there was another hand on hers, a small warm hand. _

"_Mama...were gonna be late."_

There was an oppressive stillness in the workshop. The only sound that reached Tony's ears was the raspy sound of his own breathing. The phone was clenched tightly into a hand that had become a fist.

"Tony?" It was Pepper's voice.

"Okay Pep." He said. "I promise I'll think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was bewildered by the incident in the kitchen. Sure, Tony Stark was eccentric at best and self destructive at worst and Steve wished that he came with a set of instructions for when things went wrong. Instead he had Pepper Potts's number on speed dial. He felt like a child tattling on a classmate, but he really had no idea how he'd offend the older man and Miss Potts seemed to have all the answers. When Steve told her what had happened, she'd simply sighed and told the Captain that it wasn't his fault, he didn't _know_.

Know what exactly? Steve was again left upstream without a paddle. It was almost as if he'd stumbled upon some sort of conspiracy, or maybe his Super Soldier senses were a little too fine tuned for danger. It was unlikely that Tony would tell him straight the cause of his outburst if Steve asked; he'd just babble and try to brush Steve off. So the Captain opted for some amateur detective work and some educated guessing.

Whatever it was had something to do with Tony's 'Heritage' as Heritage Day was clearly a big problem. The older man clearly had issues with his father, that was evident from day one, and Steve winced when he thought of those times when he spoke of Howard to the other Avengers with the genius silent and cringing at every word. Steve didn't think Howard was the type to settle down, have a family, sure that what was expected but the man had made a _flying car_; he clearly didn't care for what was expected of him. Steve never doubted that Howard would find a lady; he flirted with anything in a skirt and made a point to get to know the Chorus girls that the Captain toured with intimately. It such a shame that he didn't know the man better, so he could compare Tony's version of his father to Steve's so he could fill in the gaps.

A large gap is of course Tony's mother; it seemed odd to Steve that the genius had a mother once. Of course everyone had one, but Steve couldn't see it, couldn't imagine what she might have been like. Tony never mentioned her; whether that was a good or bad sign the Captain couldn't be too sure. All he knew was that her name was Maria, and she had died in the same car crash as her husband. There must be more to her than that, and Steve didn't have a clue how to find out more.

His first port of call was the internet, normally he ask his teammates but they all seemed to be occupied with more important matters and Steve was polite enough not to bother them. Taking a breath he typed the name MARIA STARK into Google, with safe search on mind you. The first few results that flashed up were newspaper articles, all about one thing:

HUSBAND AND WIFE DIE IN CAR CRASH

LEGEND STARK DIES IN CAR ACCIDENT

AMERICA LOSES GREAT MIND

Steve felt queasy. It's all there in pixel black and white, he tried to scroll through enough as he can but forced himself to stop when he uncovered accusations of foul play. He swallowed as he read, Howard died almost instantly and Maria died on the way to the hospital, both of them within an hour of each other. 'Til death do us part' had never been so potent. The articles listed Howard's achievements, his inventions, his unimaginable impact of the weapons industry and a little about his personal life. He and Maria had been married for 20 years, with Howard having met her when he was 39. Their son, Anthony Stark was now the sole heir to everything they owned at the age of seventeen.

Steve cannot imagine how all this...this madness must have affected Tony's life. Not only in losing two parents at once but then having all eyes on him even before he'd been allowed to grieve. It had been earth shattering when the Captain's father had died, his mother to follow him a few years later, but at least there was time in-between. Tony hadn't been given that luxury, he had to stand up and be amazing, do amazing things to compensate for Howard's loss.

Steve took a deep breath and continued on. He found that, to his surprise, while the articles went on and on about Howard's intellectual prowess there was next to nothing about Maria, there were pictures, dozens of them but no solid info about her, her interests, her background, nothing. Steve frowned, certainly attitudes towards women had changed for the better in the 21st century and they were no longer considered just to be wives, mothers, or worse pretty objects to be worn on the arm of a man. He expected going into this that Maria might be sidelined to make room for her husband, but that didn't make it right. If pictures were all he had to go on, then Steve would have to make do. He clicked on what appeared to be a full body portrait of Maria, dressed in an evening gown.

Steve's mouth dropped slight open, he was..._awed._

She was one of the prettiest, no, most beautiful dames Steve had ever seen. Maria's hair was charcoal black, thick and soft and delicately tamed with a gorgeous diamond encrusted hairpiece. She had a look of feminine inner strength, with a lithe build but with a determined expression. Her face captured Steve's attention almost immediately, and he all but laughed at the similarities between herself and Tony, the same nose, the same cheekbones and eyes. Ah, the eyes. Steve felt that if he stared too long then he would turn to stone. They were like glass orbs with a flickering flame in their core, burning with passion and life. They weren't the same colour as Tony's, but the expression was just the same.

Well. No wonder Howard finally settled down, the Captain imagined that Maria would have men coming from miles around just to glimpse her. But beauty is one thing, character is another. Steve could guess that from Maria's steady gaze that she was a confident sort of gal, stood up for herself, probably enough to take on Howard's stubbornness.

Steve was still just guessing though...and he couldn't understand why Tony would be ashamed about his parents, especially not with Maria as his mother.

The door opening made his jump, nearly sending the laptop flying across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve yelped, just a little, and then spun around to find Natasha AKA Black Widow giving him a questioning expression. He let out a long breath, it wasn't Tony.

"I did knock." The assassin said curtly. "You didn't answer, and you always answer so..."

Steve bowed his head and let out a low chuckle. "Sorry Miss Romanov, I was-" he carefully lifted the laptop from his knees and placed it on the bed, closing the lid "Distracted."

Natasha raised a red eyebrow. "It's Natasha, Steve, if you keep calling me that you and I are going to have a problem." Her face was steely but her voice was warm and good natured. Steve felt warmth creeping up his neck. "Sorry." He said, and then grinned cheekily "Ma'am."

Natasha huffed then sat down on his bed, crossing his elegant limbs underneath her. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Oh just..." the Captain waved a large hand in the general direction of the laptop. "Research...nothing too special I'm afraid."

She looked unconvinced. "Really? Because you were so distracted you didn't hear me knocking for the past five minutes." She tilted her head at him, as if he were an insect under glass.

Steve fidgeted, with didn't translate well with his massive frame and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I got a bit carried away." He didn't know why he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but for some reason he wanted to keep his interest in Tony a secret. Then he had a sudden rush as an idea sprung to mind.

"Hey, Mis-Natasha" Her corrected himself quickly when the assassin glared at him. She could melt the Ironman suit with that look. "What do you know about, Tony's parents?"

There was an awkward silence and Natasha looked at Steve liked he'd just grown a second head.

"Forgive me for prying but..." she trailed off giving him a look that said that he should explain himself.

Steve twiddled his thumbs. "Well, Tony seemed all hot and bothered about 'Heritage day', and I just wondered if it had anything to do with-"

"You know he had Daddy issues coming out of his ears right?" Natasha deadpanned.

Steve gave a short bark of laughter. "You don't have to tell me that." He looked at his laptop then back at Natasha. "I know he has issues with Howard but what about...his mother."

Natasha's face was unreadable, and then she slowly squinted, as if she was searching through an information bank floating in front of her eyes. "She's a certainly a mysterious figure, Tony never talks about her and the information SHIELD has on her is pretty limited. We don't know where she was born, what her upbringing was, anything before her marriage to Howard really." She clicked her tongue. "She did set up the Maria Stark Foundation, they do some real good work, and of course Tony runs that now. He'd never even consider anyone else being in charge."

Steve's mouth twitched into a smile. That was Tony all right, micromanaging, making sure everything was done right or not at all. "So what do you know?" Steve asked earnestly, hoping this wouldn't be a fruitless endeavour.

Natasha was again quiet for a moment; she adjusted her position on the bed so she could rest her folded arms on her knees and then rest her chin on her arms. "You're asking the wrong person, Steve, I was assigned to asses Tony not his mother. However..I do know that Maria and Howard's marriage was something of a scandal in its day."

Steve blinked, a scandal? Howard was certainly one for stirring up trouble; his mind reeled with possible options, an affair? Or pregnancy? Perhaps the age gap was too wide?

Natasha shifted slightly in her place. "It could be that people disapproved of her lifestyle. She was a dancer, and everyone thought any women in show biz was a hussy and no good."

Steve frowned, the USO show girls he'd worked with; Angela, Maggie, Judy... and the others, they'd been nice gals. Sure, maybe they'd been a bit morally skewed when it came to taking fellas into their dressing rooms. But they were kind to Steve; they saw that he didn't belong on stage and encouraged him to do more with his life. They didn't treat him like a dancing monkey.

Natasha's dry chuckle broke his Captain's chain of thought. "At least we know where Tony got his charisma from."

Then, for no reason at all Steve blushed. For some reason...dancer brought a whole host of interesting images to his mine.

Natasha punched his arm, it didn't hurt, but he still said "Ow."

"You pervert. Tony's mother was NOT a stripper." She sounded pretty offended on Maria's behalf and Steve spluttered out "I-I wasn't, of course not-"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Men, they're all the same." She pursued her lips. "I don't know much more than that Cap, I'm sorry to be useless."

Steve smiled at her. "It's okay; you've been really helpful actually." He looked back at his laptop and considered. "It's all rather mysterious." His curiosity was peaked now.

Natasha gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Steve colored slightly. "I'd delete your internet history if I were you, if Tony finds out your trying to uncover his secrets there will be no where you can hide."

Steve scratched his head. Internet history..? he'd ask JARVIS about it later.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the deafening noise of the Avengers alarm signal, Natasha was out of the room in a flash and Steve followed suit. Duty calls.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was paranoid.

Heritage day, or rather, the day that shalt not be named was in two days. Only two days until his doom, what had he done to deserve this? He'd tried to be a good person, he didn't sleep around anymore, he had...mostly stopped drinking and he hadn't made anyone cry lately. But oh no, that wasn't enough, the universe was determined to punish him in any little or small way it could. If he was a religious man he would be on his knees begging the holy whatever to come down and help him out. Was it too much to ask for an apocalypse? Or a floor perhaps? He could swim.

Pepper said he was over reacting. Well of course she said that, she didn't have to take part in the damn thing. It was all bullshit anyway, SHEILD didn't have time to really care for its employees but every so often it would commit to putting on "special events" like this in order to convince people that they weren't just some shady as hell corporation who had enough weapons stored away to nuke North America and were in fact one big evil-fighting family. The thought alone was enough to make him choke on his own laughter. He wasn't surprised that the others were suckered in. Thor loved any sort of occasion, even more so if he got to dress up, Clint and Natasha really had no choice as they had sold their souls to SHIEILD in exchange for ninja powers but made the best of it. Bruce had surprised Tony; he thought the timid scientist would hate the idea of being involved in a tacky crowded dinner with the emphasis on _crowded._ The hulk and a room full of people didn't mix. But Bruce said that it might be _fun_, and that he needed to work on his social skills anyhow. Tony had never felt so betrayed. Then there was Steve, good ol' Steve who was willing to jump through flaming hoops for biscuits if SHIELD wanted him too. He thought the idea was "swell" and despite any unpleasant memories that might be brought up, he was willing to get gussied up and attend.

...For a moment, that made Tony consider going. If Steve, the man who had lost so much and was trying to fit into a time that wasn't his own was willing to look back on what he'd left behind and smile about it, then Tony had no excuse.

It wasn't like he was ashamed or anything. Tony was too far gone to be ashamed about anything in his past. No, he was proud to be his mother's son and he everything that came with that with open arms. He wasn't scared about damaging his own reputation.

It was his mother's.

Maria Stark's entire persona had been carefully crafted by her husband ever since he popped the question, that was part of the deal, Tony guessed. Every single moment his mother was in public Howard made sure to be there and answer all questions for her. He even went as far to recreate her background. According to him, Maria's parents had both died when she was in her teens and she had worked as nurse before meeting him at a charity function for ill children. Who was he kidding? Maria's mother had a brief affair with a man on the local Reservation, and ended up pregnant without being married, tsk tsk tsk, the neighbours and her family made it quite clear how they felt about this and Tony's grandmother was very much driven from her home and into the city. Maria's father quickly drank himself to death. Maria worked a few odd jobs, but her passion was dancing, and singing. She danced in her spare time and professionally in nightclubs and bars. She didn't sing as much as she danced but she was talented. _That's_ where she had met Howard Stark. He'd seen her on stage and sneaked behind the scenes to ask if, for a fee, she'd give him a private show. Maria had sent him away with a flea in his ear and a red face. But a Stark man has impossible levels of stubbornness and he settled to more or less stalk her and buy her things until she agreed to go out to dinner with him. The rest is history.

That might not have been the whole story, but it was all Tony's mother had told him and it was probably more that she was permitted. It wasn't exactly Disney fairytale material, and he hadn't dared ask his father to confirm it. Not unless he wanted to be yelled at.

Yelling took up more than 60% of his parents' marriage, that and awkward silences and glaring. Tony's father had an explosive temper, the type of temper that is only worsened by frequent consumption of alcohol and often involves throwing things. But Tony's mother had a _mouth_ on her; she could tear a man to pieces with her words at 20 paces. Oh yes, a match made in heaven. But Tony still remembered times when they got along, when things were quiet, when they were almost a family.

As Tony got older his saw his mother less and less and was put in the care of various nannies and the now deceased Jarvis. He wondered if it hurt her and much as it did him. But the few times they were along together were precious; they'd cook together, sit together, and talk together. Maria would tell Tony some of her people's native stories, she'd sing him songs that had been passed down for generations and teach him the language his ancestors spoke. It was their secret, and now only his.

The memory of her was all Tony had now, and he would've done anything to preserve it. When he was 21, Tony attended a charity ball for the Maria Stark Foundation; something he'd kept going in honour of her. His life was already beginning to be run by booze and sex, and any mention of his parents sent him flying into a rage. Some balding, chinless, drunk off his ass sauntered right up to Tony and slurred "Hey kid, I-I gots a joke for yer." Tony wrinkled his nose. "Go on then, I like a laugh."

The man laughed and asked "What is a sasquatch?"

Tony blinked. "I don't know."

"Proof that _natives_ had sex with bears." The man laughed.

Tony broke the man's nose. And two fingers.

Of course is it can't be a coincidence.

After that, Tony swore he'd never had to listen to his mother, her culture be defiled like that ever again. So he never spoke of her, only thought of her.

Could he lie if someone asked? Could he keep up the charade? Maybe...he could talk to someone.

He could talk to Steve.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note: Hi guys, sorry about the lack of update in ages, but I've been really busy with a Drama exam and other things. But now I'm officially free so should have a new chapter up in the next three days, I promise.

Thanks for your support,

You Know Who.


	7. Chapter 6

Taking a red marker, Steve swiftly crossed the next day off the calendar, the bright postit note attached boldly read "Heritage Day" and in smaller writing "Fury-dresses-like-Bob-Marley-Day". Steve chuckled and shook his head and the scrawl then his mind kicked into gear. Yes, it was officially Heritage day at SHEILD. He had to admit, it had been awhile since he participated in a special occasion, of his own volition that is. But Steve had steely determination in his gut and he was going to make the best of it and have a good time. He'd had a hard time in picking a costume that he felt really embodied his background without being offensive, but after some surfing on the internet (or was it surfing the web?) Steve had come across some items that were just the ticket. He had a green waistcoat and dinner jacket with golden buttons, a white shirt, a 'paddy cap' like his Pa used to wear, buckled shoes, and canvas trousers. The ensemble was completed by several badges and broaches shaped like shamrocks and with slogans like "Kiss me I'm Irish". Some of the items had to be tailor made to fit his massive frame, and the Captain hated to waste money, but for once he felt the extra cost was worth it. The day was warm but and sunny but there was a subtle breeze which stopped the tower becoming a giant metal furnace, Steve much preferred the heat to the cold anyway. It was just the right kind of weather for a run, a short run mind you, Steve didn't want to miss out on any of the fun toady. He took his usual route; down the street, a couple of lefts, couple of rights, then through the park. It never took him too long, but he quickened pace when jogging along the dirt path headed towards the Park's rear gate; the early bird catches the worm and all. When he arrived back he was sticky with sweat which dripped from his forehead and into his eyes. He didn't see Pepper Potts as he walked into her. They collided with a collective Oomph, and Pepper was knocked back a few steps.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Potts-" Steve spluttered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even see-"

Pepper flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled easily. "It's okay Steve, and call me Pepper, everyone does."

Steve still felt like a tool and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Then he noticed that Pepper was carrying a white box, bigger than a laptop but only a couple of inches in height. She was clutching it to her chest protectively.

"Whatcha got there?" Steve asked, gesturing to the package.

The corners of Pepper's mouth turned upwards and mischief sparkled in her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know" she said. "I'm going to pay Tony a visit."

Steve blinked. "Oh, well maybe I'll see you up there then."

"Maybe" Pepper replied, then turned on her heel and swiftly walked to the nearest elevator.

"That was odd" Steve thought internally. But he shrugged it off and padded over to the next elevator and was soon climbing upwards towards his floor. The very concept of having a floor all to himself had boggled Steve at first, and he'd insisted on sharing with someone, so not to be wasteful. But Tony pointed out that this would be inconvenient and awkward seeing as everyone else had already picked their floors and everyone liked their own personal space in downtime, besides, there was still the penthouse where they could gather if they wanted.

Steve stepped out of the elevator and quickly went to his bedroom and jumped into the shower to cleanse himself of sweat. Once clean he pulled out his costume from a middle draw in his wardrobe and began to change into it. Hoping it would fit.

It did, it was a great fit, in fact. Steve let out a sigh of relief as he tugged on the pants and soft cotton shirt. The waistcoat was a bit tricky, as his big hands were unsuited to dealing with small buttons, but he eventually got himself ready, and with the final touch of the paddy Cap on his head he went to look in the mirror.

Steve wasn't a proud man or a vain one for that matter, he'd always been not much to look at until the serum had changed him into human perfection but even now, he still looked into the glass and couldn't see what other people saw, he felt detached from his own body; Like he was staring at a stranger.

Once satisfied with his appearance Steve made his way down to the penthouse, and began to make a cup of coffee in the communal kitchen. He was stirring in the sugar when his sensitive hearing picked up voices rifting from Tony's workshop.

"Pepper...where did you even?"

"Does that matter? I got it; I hope it's the right one..."

"No..no, its..It's authentic, but how?"

A man and a woman were speaking in hushed tones; through process of elimination Steve worked out they were Tony and Pepper. What were they talking about? Steve listened carefully.

"Pepper..I don't think I can."

"Don't say that, your stronger than you think, don't let anyone else influence you, Tony, be proud..."

That last part was cut off by the sound of the door to Tony's workshop sliding open, then was followed by the sound of clacking heels on the hard floor. Pepper sauntered in the Kitchen and gave Steve a brief nod.

"Steve."

Then proceeded on her way.

Steve was left feeling a bit bewildered but curious, he poked his head around the corner towards the stairs to Tony's lab and listened again. He heard nothing out of the ordinary. Hesitantly, he put his coffee down and walked quietly down the hall; which was difficult for a man of Steve's size.

He snuck down the stairs carefully, taking one step at a time until he could see the vast expanse of Tony's workshop, robotic arms, wires and a few blueprints were scattered on the floor. Then he heard a muffled noise from behind Tony's couch.

It sounded like someone struggling, there was also muffled cursing. Slowly, an arm was thrown over the couch's back and someone foisted themselves up.

Wait...were those..._feathers?_


	8. Chapter 7

Why did God hate Tony? Or whatever animal spirit doo-hickey he was supposed to worship?

It wasn't like he was a bad person, okay; he drank a little too much, and maybe could've made a bigger effort to no insult his investors...and he could've given Happy longer holidays, but that didn't mean he deserved to be punished.

_Of course_ Pepper had insisted that it would all be fine, so fine, and incredibly fine. Don't worry about it Tony, relax, who knows you might have some fun! This was as far away from fun as water boarding was from hydrotherapy. Why couldn't she have forgotten? She had a million other things to do (as she was very fond of reminding Tony) that were far more important than this pointless song and dance.

The headdress, or War bonnet to give it the proper name was too big, Tony had known this the minute he carefully lifted it from the box and examined it. Sure, it was a gorgeous thing, just like the ones he'd seen in photos, and it had been handcrafted. Pepper sure had connections; he balked at the thought of how much this must have cost her. The band itself was faded cream with delicate red and yellow zigzags going around. The feathers were magnificent; almost peacock like in their vivid colours and size. Red, black and white, there seemed to be a theme here. Down by the ears dangled a pair of white, soft and feathery appendages that completed the head piece.

Tony though about the first man who'd worn it, how he had felt, what happened to him, and what he would think of a modern man like Tony wearing it. The genius gently caressed the soft feathers with his fingers.

Taking a steady breath, Tony lifted the War bonnet into the air with an element of deep seated ceremony that he couldn't explain. Then, he placed it on his head. Immediately it fell over his eyes. Growling, Tony gently tried to adjust it but this caused DUM-E, who was watching from a corner, to get the impression that Tony was under attack and snatched the headdress and waved it in the air in an attempt to 'kill' it.

After chasing the bot around for fifteen minutes and only finally retrieving his head piece after a very real threat of melting DUM-E down to make a waffle iron, Tony considers re-thinking this whole embracing your roots thing.

Tony had taken the cautious decision to wear instead of a complete outfit a shirt with his tribe's seal on it and some causal jeans and sneakers. He did however, purchase some war paint. It was thicker than acrylic paint, and had a odd earthy smell; the colour was dark red, if Tony went overboard he might look like he'd been in an accident.

Still the headdress was bugging him. After checking it over for damage and thankfully finding none he went to place it on his head again, all the while keeping an eye out on DUM-E and the other inhabitants of the workshop. Once again it fell down over the genius eyes and he was forced to keep it in place with his finger as he searched the space for anything that might help keep it in place. He vaguely remembered borrowing a hair clip from Natasha once...for scientific purposes obviously.

That when he heard the footsteps, and he froze. It couldn't have been Pepper, the distinctive clack - clack of her heels was absent and the sound was heavier, for someone was a larger build. Panicking, Tony called to the ceiling. "JARVIS! Don't let anyone- oh hell!" the silhouette of the person was plodding down the stairs and Tony took drastic action and dimmed the lights before diving behind the couch. It was a cowardly move, and it probably wouldn't work.

He heard soft whirring of the door opening and made his body as still as a statue, crouched behind the old coach. This was a bit pointless however as Tony was sure the ridiculous headgear was poking out visibly from the back of his hiding place.

He grunted in frustration as the footsteps got very close and he could make out the sound of someone breathing. They must have heard him, so he might as well come out. He began to get up but his awkward position on the floor meant that he stumbled a little when he stood full height...and the war bonnet covered his eyes, AGAIN.

"Tony...? _what_ the-" that was Steve's voice. There was a flick of a light switch and the room was suddenly too bright and the genius was forced to blink so his eyes could refocus.

He then saw who'd come down to the workshop.

Steve Rogers was standing a few feet away, mouth agape, blue eyes wide and not leaving the cluster of feathers hanging from Tony's head.

_Excellent. _


	9. Chapter 8

Steve was standing awkwardly in Tony's lab, and Tony...had a _bird _on his head?

No, not a bird, but a really funny looking hat that was falling over the genius's eyes and, damn, Steve couldn't help it; he barked out a laugh.

That, as it turns out was exactly the wrong thing to do and the older man's eyes darkened and he stormed to the other end of the room in hurt. Steve kicked himself internally and raced after his friend with what he hoped was consoling babble. "No-wait, Tony I'm sorry, I didn't mean, it's just I wasn't expecting-"

Tony then rounded on his like an angry bull and Steve had to take a step back. "Expecting what Flagpole? I don't even know why I bother, it's not like this is a big deal or anything! Nope! It's only me trying to embrace my culture after years of self conscious fear of outside condescension and further rejection from society who are my only reliable source of my own self worth as a human being. So, nope, it's not important. Not. At. _All_." He stopped to take a breath.

Steve could practically feel the sudden anger radiating off Tony, and it made his cringe and want to shuffle toward the door to avoid another outburst encase the older man revealed to Steve more than he'd be willing to when cool and collected. But Steve was no coward, and he couldn't run from his upset friend.

"I didn't say that. Why don't you come into the light? I can't see you too well." He kept his voice level and void of any judgment.

Tony rolled his shoulders, feathers tickling his neck and shuffled half heartedly into view; which was such an alien thing for him to do that Steve was left bemused.

It was a headdress, and once Steve saw Tony's outfit it for what it was the gears in his mind clicked into place with recognition.

"You're an Indian?" the Soldier said before he could stop himself.

Tony slowly raised a dark eyebrow that spoke an entire monologues worth."That's not very PC today Capiscle, but since you don't know any better I'll let it go." He finally said, with an irritated edge.

Steve flushed warmly and scratched the back of his neck self-consciously. "Oh, I, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just, I don't really know anything about-"

Tony cut with off with a wave of his hand and a half smile. "No worries. Really." He eyed Steve up and down for a minute. "Hmm, I know this one, are you...that creepy old Irish guy that serves beer in that back alley bar we went in once?"

Steve huffed and tugged on his shirt sleeves. "Very funny" he said, but it was around a chuckle.

The pair then settled in silence as the younger man took a moment to really _look _at his friend. The headdress was magnificent, and reminded Steve of the Indians he'd seen on TV in Westerns and read about in books. They were usually portrayed as the stock villain for the typical dashing cowboy, they were wild, uncivilised, primitive, and worshiped the elements and spirits of their ancestors. The women were known as "squar's" and they stayed in the camp whilst the men went out hunting, and they were all lead by a man called the Chief, who was very important.

Of course, it could have all been bogus. Steve had never met a real Indian before, that is, until now. Suddenly he overcome with a strange giddiness and he had a million questions to ask. Tony was obviously mind reader as he sighed heavily and before Steve could open his mouth rushed to speak first:

"Right. Let's clear a few things up, ready? No, not all Native Americans live in Tee-pees, No, We do not talk to animals, No, I have never spoken to the Great Spirit and do not intend to, No I do not smoke from a wooden pipe, and if you so much as _think_ of saying 'how' to me I'll break you into little red, blue and white pieces." He smiled with a very piranha type of look that had too many teeth.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to get his bearings. _Okay_, so the sensitive approach was needed here.

"Umm" Steve finally managed. "What...Tribe are you from?" he asked tentatively, hoping he hadn't put his foot in it.

Tony's eyes softened a little, and he looked less like he was going to roast Steve's private parts on a spit. "You probably wouldn't have heard of it" he admitted quietly, then added "Choctaw."

Steve blinked, he hadn't heard of it, but his knowledge of...Native Americans (if that was the right term) was next to none, and he felt bad for his lack of insight into his friend's culture.

Tony let out a breath, and leaned on the back of the couch with a thoughtful expression. "I'm not a full blooded Native American; my mother was only half Choctaw so that means I'm only a quarter. But they say that doesn't matter, and you'll always belong to your tribe." He reached up to touch the feathers of his headdress. "My father forbade any 'Indian nonsense' as he called it in the house, Mom couldn't speak her language, wear any traditional clothes or go to any Pow-wows, that's, er, an Indian gathering." He paused. "But she always made sure I knew exactly where she came from, she'd tell me traditional stories and sing me songs when we were alone, she even taught me a little bit of the language." Tony wrinkled his nose. "Not enough for a conversation, mind you."

Steve was suddenly struck with an idea. "Could you...teach me?"

Tony looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. "Seriously?" he asked.

Steve nodded.

Tony blinked but soon his mouth curved into a genuine beaming smile. "Okay Capsicle, class is now in session." He gestured to the couch for Steve to sit, the soldier complied and looked up at Tony eagerly.

"Okay, so...where to start, Oh! It's important to know that phrases like "I am going" or "They told me" in Choctaw are often spoken like long conjoined words, rather than a set of individual words like in English. Also, the language doesn't use the English consonants or letters C, D...er, G, J, Q, R, V, X or Z and there are only three vowels A, I and O...I'm missing something...oh yeah, there are no plurals either." Tony took a minute to give cap an apologetic look. "I'm not boring you am I?"

Steve responded immediately with "No, no! Not at all, please, go on Tony."

Tony gave another small smile then was lost in his chatter. "Right, Okey-dokey, super...um, where was I Jarvis?"

"Vowels sir."

"Ah-hah! Thanks J, love ya lots, now, Cap, I'll try actually teaching you some stuff now. To say man is 'Hattak'." He looked at the soldier. "Go ahead."

Steve tried to mimic the word as best he could. "Ha..Ha-tack?"

Tony continued on. "Cool beans. To say women is 'Ohoyo'."

"Oo..O-hoyo?"

Tony helped back a chuckle "S'okay Cap, lets step it up a little. To say 'what is your name?' is, now pay attention, 'Chi hohchifo yat nanta?'"

Steve swallowed "Erm...cha..Chi Ho-chi-efo yat N-anta?" he offered, cringing at his pronunciation.

Tony couldn't hold it anymore and he laughed, but it was a good natured sort of laugh. The feathers of his headdress were ruffled with his movement. "Oh my god if my mother could hear you...she'd have her head in her _hands."_ He then took in the look on Steve's face and felt very guilty. "Let's back up a little, why don't you tell me what you wanna learn and I'll help as best I can."

Steve nodded and thought for a moment, then after consideration he looked into Tony's bright hazel eyes and said "How do you say...I love you?"


	10. Author's note 2

Author's note: Hi guys, sorry about the lack of update in ages, but I've been really busy with a Drama exam and other things. But now I'm officially free so should have a new chapter up in the next three days, I promise.

Thanks for your support,

You Know Who.


	11. Chapter 9

Tony was the least anxious person you could ever meet.

He could hold a room with no problems at all, and he practically enjoyed being stared at. That said, the walk towards the dining hall at SHIELD were everyone was gathered was one of the longest walks of his life. It felt like a death march, and the drums were replaced by his own heartbeat.

Even though Steve was right beside him, a large comforting presence which helped the sudden stage fright, Tony couldn't help but hesitate entering the large room. He was beginning to overheat in the headdress he was wearing, and who the hell planned this gig for summer anyway?

A familiar hand was on Tony's shoulder, which was dwarfed by the sheer size of it. Tony shivered when he thought that Steve could easily crush his bones.

"Hey. It's okay." Steve said into his ear.

Tony cringed. "I don't know the Choctaw word for 'beam me up'"

Steve chuckled warmly, his fingers massaging the tension from Tony's shoulder. Tony found it amazing that such a powerful being could be so gentle. He steadied himself, he could do this, he could _so_ do this.

"If anyone says anything, I'll be right here." Steve said in a tone normally saved for frightened children and baby animals. Tony was neither of those things and hated to be patronised but all the same he gave Steve an amiable nod before stepping into the light of the hall. A few heads turned, and people were nudging each other and not so quietly whispering. But Tony held his head high and marched straight for the drinks table, but he was greatly put out by the discovery that there was no alcohol.

This was blasphemy! How could you have so many people in a small space dressed in ridiculous costumes and not have a ready supply of alcohol? Tony sighed heavily the he felt someone slide next to him.

"Hi Tony."

Tony turned to see Bruce dressed in what looked like lederhosen and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a sudden laugh then clasped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry Bruce." He mumbled from behind his palm, still giggling.

Bruce shrugged. "Its good public relations I guess..." He quickly looked Tony up and down. "You look great...really."

Good old Bruce. Tony let his hand drop then blew a feather from his face. "You have no _idea_ how long it took me to catch a real life Indian and steal his clothes."

Bruce laughed once and the two friends continued to chat ideally about who'd come dressed as what, projects they were working on and hoped to start, and why oh why was there no alcohol.

They were interrupted suddenly by Thor who grasped Tony by both shoulders and spun him around. Tony let out a dignified yelp.

"Man of Iron!" Thor cried. "I must congratulate you on your marvellous costume, why it has all the grandeur of Asguardian dress!"

Tony couldn't help but smile in unison with Thor. "Thanks." Thor himself was wearing his full battle gear, helmet and all with his blood red cape draping from his huge shoulders and onto the floor.

"Clinton tells me that your ancestors were great warriors of Midguard, and that they hunted buffalo and lived in great camps!" Thor added.

Tony clicked his tongue and glanced over at Clint, who was grinning behind his beer can. "Did he?" Tony said, narrowing his eyes.

"You come from a proud lineage my friend." Thor concluded giving what was intended to be a friendly pat on the back but really almost knocked Tony over.

"Ack! Thanks again, Thunder." Tony heaved. Thor gave him and Bruce a polite nod and moved away, Bruce then helped the genius steady himself again. With carful hands that had crushed cars and buildings, Tony was dusted off.

"Carful Jolly Green, this is vintage...or some shit" Tony huffed, Bruce smiled lightly in response. They noticed in the corner of the room, nesting in their own dark corner were Clint and Natasha; Clint beckoned them with a small wave.

Bracing himself for an onslaught of, well...'Clintness' Tony ambled over to the two assassins with a carefully crafted smirk.

"Hello Wonder Twins. Enjoying the party?" he asked, giving Clint and Natasha a good long look. Clint was wearing what appeared to be an outfit that came about with the union of Abraham Lincoln and a flag. Steve would be so jealous that Clint was more American than he was. Natasha, predictably, was looking terrifying in an Russian infantry uniform that was too broad at the shoulders for her and was clearly made to be worn by a man. That thought sent shivers down Tony's spine.

Natasha shrugged indifferently "I'm mostly here for the free food." She took a sip of something clear which Tony thought was water...but knowing her she and Clint had found a way to smuggle in alcohol.

Clint sniggered. "Nice feathers, Dances With Wolves."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "That...was actually a good movie, so I'll let that slide, Legolas."

Just then, Steve was suddenly at Tony's shoulder, and he jumped in surprise. The captain must have been taking Ninja lessons from Natasha.

Steve cleared his throat. "You know Clint; I could have _sworn_ you were making fun of Tony outfit. But I'm probably wrong, after all you wouldn't insult _Tony's mother_ on purpose now would you?"

Clint blinked in confusion "His-" then he looked at Tony, then back at Steve, until finally holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay. I get the picture. No Pocahontas jokes. Too much...I'm gonna mingle" He made a swift exit followed by Natasha and Bruce, who, for some reason thought that Steve and Tony would want to be alone.

Tony gave Steve a frown. "Why did you do that? I know Clint's a dick, but seriously, I expected to be made fun of-"

"Well you shouldn't." Steve cut in. "No one should be judged based on where they come from, because when you fight together, learn together, and live together, that becomes meaningless. It's only a tiny part of what makes you, well, you. But you still need to be proud, because if you push that aside, then your pushing away part of yourself."

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to work out what to say. "I...erm...woah...that's deep bro."

Steve smiled. "There's more to be than muscles you know."

Tony bumped Steve's shoulder good naturedly, the touch warm and electrifying. "Course there is, and FYI I'm going to search your room for whatever book you stole that speech from."

Steve snorted. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon, we should grab some food before Thor takes it all."


End file.
